A Saiyan Complex
by Master of Air
Summary: She was the daughter of Saiyans, the most powerful race to have ever lived, can she live up to her sucessors?


**A Saiyan Complex**

It's hard when your brother is Gohan, the boy who defeated the mighty Cell, and your father was Goku, the strongest person in the universe. It's hard to live up to that persona. For Sora, who never knew her father, only by the tales Krillin and Gohan told her and her brother, Goten. Even if they were just stories of a man she'd never met, Sora wanted to be just like him. She wanted to live up to his legacy. The Saiyan blood that flowed through her and her siblings blood made her want to become strong and learn to be a great fighter of Earth, but of course it was hard to get strong when you don't have someone to train you.

Gohan was busy with his studies while Chi Chi trained Sora and Goten in basic martial arts, they needed something more, someone who at least understood the concept of one's energy.

Sora was constantly pestering both of her brothers to help train her, but Gohan was studying and Goten was almost at her same power level. Sora was different though, of course she enjoyed having fun, swimming and catching fish, but she wanted to become strong.

The level of Super Saiyan. It was a feat that Sora could only dream of, but she couldn't attain it. No matter how hard she trained and raised her power level, she couldn't do it. It made her angry, after all, her brothers, Trunks and Vegeta had all become Super Saiyan, she was the only half-blood that couldn't transform into a one. It made her most angry when she had first witnessed Goten acheive Super Saiyan.

Goten and Chi Chi were having a sparring match in their yard, it was almost routine. Sora was sitting on the grass, watching Gotens' movements. She was very critical. One minute they were sparring, the next Gotens' hair was golden and his eyes changed to a teel color and his power level had increased exponentially. She recognized this transformation. Sora had seen Trunks and Gohan do it, she was in a state of amazement and awe. The minute she saw her twin brother do it, she wanted to. She sensed the power eminating from him and thristed for it as well.From that day on she struggled with a strick training schedule everday.

It was very early in the morning, Sora was in the mountains, training as usual. She was seven years old and like Goten she had complete control of manifesting her enegry into blasts. She had been to Master Roshi, he had explained how to do it to her. Unfortunelty for Krillin, he was her target when she started to practice. Sora was impressed with herself that she could now control her energy, so she had been training twice as hard recently.

" Focus on the rock...the rock is your enemy." Sora chanted to herself, standing perfectly still in the middle of a canyon. She opened her eyes and gave a determined look at the inanimate boulders surrounding her. She held out her hand and a ball of energy appeared in the palm of her hand, she thrust it at the rock. It hit instantly and exploded into a hundred tiny pieces. " Score!" She shouted happily, jumping up and down at her sucess.

" What are you doing?" A voice rang out from behind her, Sora jumped three feet into the air, she snapped her head around, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just Trunks.

" You scared me."

" Sorry." Trunks replied, not really sounding sorry, he jumped ontop of a boulder and looked down at Sora. " What are you doing way out here, anyway?"

" I could ask you the same question, how did you know where I was?" Sora questioned.

" Simple. I could sense you." He answered, Sora looked down at her shoes.

" Right, I knew that." She glanced away.

" Wanna play a game?" Trunks suggested abrubtly, Sora looked up.

" Like what?" Sora asked, now seemingly interested. Trunks thought a moment.

" Well, how about a sparring game? First one to beat the other gets the other one's dinner!" Sora twicthed. If she lost to Trunks, which is easily becuase he can transform, she'll lose her dinner, but she couldn't say no, becuase she'd look like a wimp.

" You got it, Trunks, but I've gotten better since our last match!" She said, her voice quivering slightly.

" We'll see." He retorted.

" HEY GUYS!" Goten yelled, appearing out of literaly nowhere. Sora fell back and Trunks tripped off the rock he was standing on. Sora stood up, Trunks did the same rubbing his head.

" Goten, way to sneak up on us, dumby!" Trunks said.

" My bad, what were you two doing out here? It's supper time!" Goten said cheerfully. Sora nodded.

" Let's go."

" Hey, you can't get out of our rematch that easily, c'mon." Trunks demanded, Sora turned.

" Don't be so whiney, I'll take you on, and I'll be a Super Saiyan to boot." She said, a cocky yet angelic grin on her face. Goten looked from Trunks to Sora then back again.

" Were you going to fight or something?" Goten asked, unaware of what was going on.

" Super Saiyan? You're funny." Trunks laughed, ignoring Goten's question.

" It's not a joke, it's true." Sora shot back, she then turned to her twin brother. " Let's go eat."

" Yeah, food!" Goten said, as he jumped and climbed up the wall of the canyon. Trunks made a face at Sora and followed his freind. Sora was now alone in the canyon, she looked at the ground, then back up again.

" Mr. Piccolo!" She cried, randomly. Trunks' head appeared at the edge of the canyon.

" Coming, Sora?" He asked, rather annoyed.

" Yeah, I'm coming." She answered, jumping up and over the canyon, easily. She still couldn't fly yet, maybe Mr. Piccolo could teach her how to fly. He taught her brother after all, maybe he would do the same with her. She caught up with Trunks and Goten.

" I'm going to a great warrior, just like my dad!" She said, happily, Goten nodded.

" Me too!" He agreed.

" You're father?" Trunks asked. " Can't be too great of a warrior when he's dead, my dad's the greatest fighter in the world." He laughed to himself, Sora appeared in front of him and punched him square in the face. He cried out in pain.

" What was that for, you nearly broke my face!" He shouted, angrily.

" My dad's more powerful then yours."

" He's dead!"

" So!"

" Hey, guys, look. I found a cricket." Goten called from behind the two. Sora and Trunks turned to see Goten petting a green cricket. They both huddled over to him.

" That's the biggest cricket I've ever seen, Goten, where'd you get it?" Sora asked, eyeing the cricket.

" Um...I don't remember." He answered, gazing at the creature. Trunks grabbed it from Goten.

" Come get it, Goten!" He yelled and ran off into the distance.

" That's mine, Trunks, give it back!" Goten yelled, following. Sora watched them run away until she couldn't see their figures anymore. She looked up at the deep blue sky and sighed.

" I suppose I have to get someone to bring me to Kami's Lookout, but who..." She wondered to herself. Sora thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. " Flying Nimbus!" She said, happily. Sora looked around, took in a breath, then yelled, " NIMBUS!" Within a few seconds, the magical yellow cloud had appeared at her side. She smiled widely at the cloud and then hopped onto it's back.

" Sora!" Sora heard her named being called, but she wanted to go visit Dende and Piccolo real quick. She ingnored the person who called her name, whispered something to Nimbus and went zooming off in the skies.

---

End. Phew. I didn't know if I was going to post this story, but if you like it, reveiw!


End file.
